Lily Winchester
History: Lily was born into a farming family that was inside of the Order capital. She grew up tilling fields and planting seeds. As she got older, she was taken into custody along with a number of other young adults and put through trials for what everyone was told was a new hero-creating program. The result left all of the boys completely unmanageable, forcing the Order to terminate them. Most of the females ended up turning into monsters and were terminated as well. The rest of the females yielded no results. However, Lily showed an extreme boodt in all physical capabilities. However, she ended up with Demonic Energy poisoning, which was quickly suppressed by layers of seals. She still suffered from highly sensitive emotions and drastic mood swings. Lily spent decades fighting monsters for the Order. She would have been promoted to chief general, but her violent mood swings often got her demoted about as often as she got promoted. Lily came to hate men for their careless behavior and immaturity, as well as their uncontrolled lust. She believed that men were weak, pathetic, and useless to the Order. She heard of the Inquisition and wanted to join, but hadn't been able to due to circumstances. Lily did meet a woman from the Inquisition named Francesca and became close to her. Lily usually enjoyed talking to Francesca, but due to her violent mood swings, would get into arguments with her, but would end up apologizing profusely, even breaking down and crying in front of Francesca, causing her to loathe herself for being weak. However, she still managed to be friends with Francesca. On a mission to attack a Demon Army encampment, Lily's army encountered the Zerg Queen, Ashlen/Discord. A small group of soldiers attacked, but after seeing Discord actually kill, the rest became fearful. Lily squared off against Discord alone, which cost her a lot of time as a human. She was forced to use Demonic Energy, which opened the gateway to Lily's transformation. Lily almost turned during the fight with Discord, but managed to suppress it. After dealing a fight-ending blow on Discord, Meryle showed up and saved the Zerg before Lily could kill her. Due to the near-transformation and her wounds, Lily was sent back to the capital. Things didn't even last a day before Lily changed into a Dragon. Francesca hid Lily in a hut outside of the capital to protect her. During the full mental change, Lily's lust skyrocketed, causing her to target Francesca and have sex with her for the morning. Lily then returned to her normal self, if not feeling a little more free from her life with the Order. Lily was then ushered out of the Order territory for her own safety. Lily decided to head to Teppinfield to live there. When Francesca went to visit, Lily brought her to an eromancer, who gave the Inquisitor a potion that allowed her to produce high amounts of Spirit Energy through her bodily fluids. Lily took full advantage of this Spirit Energy every day, even if only through kissing. Lily stayed in Teppinfield, getting visits from Francesca regularly. Lily once gave directions to the Eromancer to two lovers who were also monsters. Category:Characters